I want him!
by Nezuneko Makoto
Summary: Lame title.BL/YAOI story warning, don't like don't read.HiroEn story warning, don't like don't READ. I'm horrible, please don't flag me.I'm still learning. Hiroto jealous that his lover have so many crush around him. He just want Endou to himself. Endou made a move to close their gap. Want know more? READ PLEASE.- ONE SHOT


**BL/YAOI story warning, don't like don't read.**

 **HiroEn story warning, don't like don't read.**

 **SORRY ABOUT MY HORRIBLE GRAMMAR AND LANGUAGE. I'm horrible, I know. Just please don't flag me.**

 **I'm still learning.**

 **Thanks for reading, thank you!**

 **Hiroto X Endou**

* * *

 **Hiroto**

I want him to all myself. I will never letting him with others not even once. I already was dating with him, Endou Mamoru. I'm glad he loves me back then. I didn't expect he would love me. But he said he loves me since we first met. He also accepts my dark side. That is why I should grateful for it.

At first I think he won't accept me because of what I done before to him and his teammates also his friends.

But he said he already forgave me for that. That why I'm glad to have him. Just now I don't think I'm good enough for him. I always see him always being around other guy who may have crush on him.

It's also makes me feel that I was being challenge by them. Thus, its make me feel uncomfortable, cause they know that I and Endou Mamoru already a couple. But they seem not to notice that, and keeping they relation between Endou so casually. That's make me feel so annoyed by them.

I can't stand it. I hate this feeling, it's like I'm full of anger. The darkness inside me increases rapidly. I feel so irritated. All I want is him, Endou Mamoru.

I don't want to be selfish. So, I left the activity they been doing seen we all finished our diner. Also, I left Endou alone there doesn't know that will be the worst thing to be done.

I had to leave before my possessive side come out.

* * *

 **Endou**

I was dating with one of my great enemy who now my friend, teammate, and also as my lovely lover. I never thought he will confess to me. But he did. I'm glad, he loves me also.

I knew he always threw his pair of eyes to me. He always watching me, but the eye seem show that he hates that I being near to other guy. I tried to avoid any close contact since I had a lover. But it's not working well. They always are near. I can't avoid it.

I feel sorry for Hiroto. I want to hang out more with him. It is not that easy, the other always jealous with our relationship. I am always far away from him. I want us to be the real lover. But it not so easy to make that happen.

On the night we were doing an activity after taking diner. Hiroto was sat far away from me. I just have fun with my friends but it seem not fun if it not with him either. He just was watching me from far.

Suddenly, the Hiroto I know left the room without saying anything to me. I stand up, calling his name. But he ignored it.

I want to after him, but Gouenji stop me telling that he need some time alone. But I had enough hearing that accused. I said I'm going to after no matter what.

So, I run to his room. I want us to be a real lover. There not any obstacle will stop me and us!

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

Gouenji felt upset he can't stop his ex-lover for going after his lover. He knows the fact that he can't win him back. Not after he left him. Maybe he should forget about him and move forward. He doesn't want to feel the pain also as it's for Endou happiness. So, it's okay to give up on it.

As well as the other who has crush on him. Kazemaru, Kidou, and Tachimukai also had the same idea as him. They leave them alone to give their crush happiness.

 **Hiroto room**

Endou had knocked the door but no answer. He opens the door and seeing the figured was staring to starry sky at window outside his room.

Endou looking at his lover, he know that boy was really in deep depress right now.

" . Hiroto. Why did you leave like that? Why won't you join us too?" Endou asked.

Hiroto was silent, still staring to the sky.

Endou feel that this relationship cannot go any further. He feels so irritated and sad about it. He doesn't want to accept the fact that he can't feel the love like he with Gouenji before.

" H… Hiroto…. Tsk…. I …. I had to go!" Endou turning his back from Hiroto and want to go out from that room.

His eye now fills with tear. At the same time, Hiroto turn to look at his lover. He noticed Endou current state.

Hiroto suddenly walked and grab Endou from his back. He then locked the door. He knows the next step they will need some privacy.

Endou surprised by Hiroto moves. He turns his head to see his lover face.

"Don't cry… Sorry, for being such an emotional person. I just want you just for myself, I can't stand to see you around with others guy. Sorry." He apologized and grab Endou chin close his face. He kissed him passionately.

" Hiroto… isk…" Endou whispered and sobbed.

The kiss becomes more intense when Hiroto tongue enters the brunette mouth. He plays with the brunette tough and plays with his lips. The kissed was long enough to make them breath to catch some oxygen.

"Hiroto…" Endou called his lover.

"What is it, my love?" Hiroto asked.

"Say… Let's make love. Hiroto…." Endou asked in slow voice because he scared if his lover will not agree.

"What?"

"I want us to be close than this. I want you to show me your love to me! Prove it, Hiroto! Let's go deeper than this. Please, Hiro..oo."He can't continue because Hiroto suddenly plant a soft kissed on his lips. Hiroto break the kiss and just smile brightly at his lover.

"Hiroto…I…" Endou did surprise. But he soon plants a one more passionate kiss to Hiroto. He also rests his arm around Hiroto neck.

Hiroto smirked, he deepen the kissed by grabbing Endou waist. Their kiss becomes more and more passionate along with the time pass when their still making out with. Their tongue dances together in rhythms.

Thus, Hiroto pulled up his lover not breaking the kiss and pinned him to the wall near them. Thus, they continue their illegal doing. Their making out while rubbing each other back.

Their break the kiss again. Hiroto put his lewd lover to his bed and top him. He caressed his lover chubby cheek.

"So, there no need to hold back anymore. I don't think we could go this fast, since you're the one who seduced me. I not am going to stop, no regret Mamoru…" Hiroto smirked.

He started to kiss the cheek of the brunette and forehead as he undoes the signature headband of him. And he gives the very pleasure kiss to his brunette lover again. He slowly broke the kiss.

"Are you ready?" He asked the brunette.

"PLEASE… No holding back Hiroto. I love you!"

He laughed. "That was a big hope, but I will fulfill it Mamoru. There's no holding back." Hiroto said in seducing tone.

Hiroto started to lick Endou neck and he kiss all around it. Same goes to other side. He then bite and make a mark on it. "AKKKHH!" Endou eyes were half lid and he moaned.

He brings up his lover body and kiss his lover upper body until his shoulder. While his hand other trying taking off Endou shirt. When he succeeds take off his lover top leaving him topless.

"Just how I adored this beautiful body" Hiroto said showing him full of desired.

"Eh? Hiroto…?"Endou blushed while his lover looking at his abs. Hiroto smiled. He doesn't stop there.

He continues by licking the brunette nipples while the other play softly with his other hand. He does it; just he does on the brunette neck. He bit it but not so hard at the brunette nipple. He continues do the same at the other one.

The goalkeeper just moaning uncontrollably loud and not noticing it. "Ahhh…Hiroto that tickle. Akhhh! Hi…Hiroto. Its feels, good. AHHHH!"

He knows that he also can hear his moan. He feels very embarrassed about it and trying to cover his mouth.

"No, don't need. I want to hear that cute voice of you. There no need to be ashamed." Hiroto told the goalkeeper.

"…But, what if someone capture us. What if…. There someone hear it?" Endou asked.

Hiroto kiss his cute goalkeeper and said possessively. "Let them know that you were mine!"

Endou blushed madly, as red like red apple. " O..Okay.."

"But…. I want you take off that too I want to see it too. It's not fair that I'm the one who shirtless." Endou commanded.

Hiroto smiled. "Okay, but let me finished take you off first." He continues his job by licking the brunette boy stomach chest trailing his tough to his lover abdomen. Endou is fighting not to let a loud moan.

"Ah….Hiroto…." Hiroto love to hear the voice then he takes off the bottom of his lover along with his boxer. He smiled when full naked body of the brunette revealed. He licks his bottom lip.

Endou think that Hiroto became more pervert than before.

He rushed undoes his clothing. And just how Endou loves to see his lover pale skin that very suit for him Endou thought.

Without noticed he blush. Suddenly he put his palm to cover his shyness. Hiroto love by Endou reaction and he smiled toward him.

"You love what you see, Mamoru?" He teased. Then, he moves his green eyes to see Endou erection. He smiled like a pervert.

"Shut up!" Endou feel annoyed because he full of embarrassment. His hand was at his face.

"You're so cute." Hiroto praised. He smiled and he grabbed one of Endou leg and licking his inner tight.

"Ahhhh… Hiroto. Not there." Endou moaned

"So, this is your sensitive part. Adorable." Hiroto praised again and kissing it.

"Wha-what? I'm not cute! I'm a boy!" Endou feel embarrassed by Hiroto words.

"I know that. But that's make you more and more adorable. Honey." Hiroto said to his lovely lover.

"Eh? Hiroto…" Endou lost his words cause of his owned embarrassment.

Hiroto rub his lover inner tight, making Endou feel static of electricity inside him. He moans softly. Hiroto can see his lover erection stand up and then he grab it.

"Hiroto, wa… Wait! Ahhhh!" Endou starting to feel uncomfortable and a bit scared.

Hiroto ignored it and he started to play with his lover erection. He pinches, rubbing it and him also licking it. While the other one on bottom just moaned uncontrollably. Hiroto continue his blowjob and Endou uncontrollable moans also his hand trying finding something to grab. Endou left hand was on Hiroto head and his other hand was grabbing the bed sheet.

Endou feel something will comes out from his dick and with his full energy he left to push Hiroto head.

"AHHHHH!"

But too late it already come in Hiroto mouth. Endou finally catch his breath his head was turn to left side. Endou look at his lover face, Hiroto face was left a bit of Endou white essence.

Endou suddenly got up, "Hiroto sorry…" He stops apologizing when he looks the guy already swallow it.

Hiroto wipe the essence and lick it. He looks bluntly at Endou.

Endou panic, "Hiroto, seriously split it out! It's dirty!"

Hiroto blunt, but then he smile also even laughed.

"Why do you laughed! It's not funny!" Endou is mad.

Hiroto still laughed.

"Hey! Not even Gouenji dare to swallow it." Endou said and not noticed he slips out other guy name.

Hiroto stops laughed and he looks mad at Endou. He suddenly pinned the poor guy down him.

"Hiroto, why?!" Endou want to ask but Hiroto kissed him forcefully.

Hiroto lost his conscious he now likes being possessed by darkness. He maybe now in 'GRAN' state.

Hiroto keeps kissing Endou until Endou lips formed a bruise. Endou feel Hiroto now is not the real Hiroto. He try to break the kiss caused he need some oxygen. He managed to push the guy on top of him.

"Hiroto! You are not Gran anymore!" He said it out loud and barely catches his breath.

It's made the guy who possessed came out from his nightmare.

He turned down his head, feeling bad for what he did. Endou noticed his lover attitude. He surprisingly hugs Hiroto closely. He was reassuring his lover kindly. Makes them sit on the bed.

"No, it's okay. I love you cause who are you, I will also accept your dark side. So, it's okay." Endou is reassuring his lover and rubbing his back. While the other guy slowly lose his guilty a bit by a bit. He also hugs the goalkeeper kindly.

"Okay, I'm sorry Mamoru. I… I just don't like you said another guy name." Hiroto said feeling a bit uncertain.

"Oh, sorry it's just slip of tough. I should not mention him as well." Endou admit his fault.

"Never mind, as long I knew you love me. I will love you kindly; I am the one should control the darkness in myself."Hiroto said and hugging the one he love.

Hiroto noticed Endou smiled at his confession.

"Ready for the final step? Mamoru?" Hiroto asked Endou to continue what they left in the middle.

"Emm, I think I'm ready" Endou reply.

Hiroto kiss his lover then let him sit on lap then he inserted a finger him. Endou feel something enter his entrance and he close his eye. Hiroto slowly prepare his lover and he put in another finger made Endou girth his teeth to endure the pain. His hands and fingers is nailed at his lover back. Hiroto made a zig zag, twirled and thrust in and out of Endou entrance.

"Aaahkkkgghhhh!" Endou sudden screamed when Hiroto put in another finger made it the third fingers enter him. Thus, Endou know it will make his lover feel bad. He then covers his mouth, but it is useless because Hiroto thrust harder made him cannot control his screamed. His eyes also fill with hurt tears.

"Mamoru, its hurt isn't it. You can it endured by biting me." Hiroto told his lover to use him to endure the pain. Endou feel hesitate about it. "Don't worry; I want to feel the pain too Mamoru." Hiroto persuade Endou.

"O-okay." Feeling hesitate then he open his mouth showing his teeth biting Hiroto neck. He closes his eyes and biting his lover neck to concentrate on the pain. As expected Hiroto did feel hurt by that but he don't cared as it is Endou. He continuing prepares the uke goalkeeper. Not long enough Hiroto feel his finger being sucked and Endou moaned. " _It's his prostate_."Hiroto murmured himself. He then removed his fingers out Endou.

Endou feeling the lost, Hiroto then spread Endou legs so he could enter his uke. Endou seem know what his lover will do next. He let his love do the next part. He pushed his cocked to Endou entrance just in one hit. He is all inside Endou, he not waiting anymore since Hiroto already prepared him.

Hiroto start to move in and out of Endou. "Nghhhhh!Ahhhhh!"Endou moaned loadly. First Hiroto move in slow motion then its become more intense and faster.

Along with Endou moaned and Hiroto did feel his uke entrance tightened? He also moaned along with Endou. " ,Hiroto slow down please! Ahh!"

"Sorry, Endou. Ahhh, I can't. You are so tight!" Hiroto half screamed and sweat running on his forehead.

"AHHHH!" Endou moaned loudly without his intentional.

 _"I HIT IT AGAIN!"_ Hiroto murmured inside himself.

Hiroto purposely hit again and again at the same part made his lover moaned uncontrollably. The climax reaching, Endou did feel he will come again, he warned his lover.

"Nggghhhh! Hiroto, I …. Ahhhh, please let it inside me. Hiroto!" Endou screamed begging his lover.

"Heh, that was fast. But I'm reaching the climax too. Let it out together Mamoru!" Hiroto give his command.

As well after them begging and moans together, Endou comes on his stomach and Hiroto chest. While, Hiroto let inside Endou. As well Endou feel the hot liquid inside him.

"Hiroto I love you, REALLY, REALLY LOVED YOU!" Endou confessed.

"I LOVED YOU MORE, MORE AND MORE. UNTILL I CAN'T LET YOU GO." Hiroto replied out loud.

Endou faint cause he through a lot in a long night hang over along with his love. While Hiroto look weakly at his love and caressed his cheek, and kiss his forehead. Thus, he also faint but managed to put his arm around Endou waist.

 **Next morning…**

Endou already awake, he barely opens his eyes. He looks at the alarm beside the bed. It's already 12 pm. Endou suddenly sit up, make him hurt till he screamed out loud because he forgot about their making love last night. Luckly it's not waking Hiroto beside him.

He slowly sits up and move to side of the bed. "Its hurt" Endou murmured. Hes feel so stupid making them overdo it last night till they late for practice. Forget about practice he also cannot move as usual.

There were strong wind blow into the room, make the naked boy freezing. Suddenly pictures fly over on the floor. He looks at the picture show him smiled but its look like the picture was captured without he noticing it. "What this?"Endou whispered. He look inside the closet he see a huge picture of him and many picture of him was paste on it. The picture of him in the bathroom, he is in P.E. cloth, also as his picture in girl cloth. Endou feel a little scared now.

At the same time, Hiroto woke up. He looks at his lover now know his secret that he already stalks him for a long time. Endou turned around seeing his lover already awake.

"HIROTO!" Endou surprised.

Hiroto smirked and he come toward Endou caressed his cheek. "Now, you know how much I loved you, Mamoru?" He smiled mischievously.

"Just who are you?"Endou asked in scare tone. His face also pale color.

"I am our teammate, friend, stalker, your huge fan also as your lovely lover. He still caressed Endou cheek.

"Unbelievable!"Endou said it out loud.

"Yeah, then let make love again. Seeing you like this make me turn on." Hiroto smiled mischievously again.

"NOOOOOO!" Endou give a load screamed until who at the soccer ground also heard it.

Most of them understand it, mostly Gouenji, Kidou, Kazemaru and Tachimukai also.

While Hibiki-san who responsible to wake them up, was nosebleed and holding his chest disbelieves what he heard. He confused which is to stop them or not.

Poor the elder coach. Moreover, Hiroto and Endou still continue their illegal doing.

* * *

 **Okay that all for now, thanks for reading.**  
 **I made this pair story caused it's hard to find their fanfic story.**  
 **Sorry for my grammar and language. I am a bad writer.**

 **If you want a sequel of them, just review! ^^**

 **BYE~~~**


End file.
